


Trick or Treating the Devil

by Antarctic_Echoes



Series: Luciferian Fics (One shots) [2]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 14:15:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8375362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antarctic_Echoes/pseuds/Antarctic_Echoes
Summary: Lucifer pulls Chloe away from packing and treats her to a good time on All Hallow's Eve.  Takes place after Chloe gets her new place but before she moves in.  That would be after S2x04 but before S2x05, but in case I haven't gotten the timing quite right, think of it as a slight canon divergence.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ScooterThyme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScooterThyme/gifts).



> This is in response to a fun Halloween prompt generated by ScooterThyme! I meant it to have more Halloween shenanigans, but... well, at least there are shenanigans? 
> 
> A super-huge thank you to my excellent beta, ScooterThyme! You make my work shine, thank you!!
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: Lucifer Morningstar and Chloe Decker are owned by Vertigo Comics, DC Comics, Neil Gaiman, Mike Carey, and everyone else involved with the Lucifer TV show and comic books. I own nothing and make no money on this. I merely am borrowing the characters for... uh... writing practice. (Everyone else is my creation.)

 

 

Lucifer Morningstar loved Halloween.

Well, most of it.  He abhorred the tiny humans dashing all over the roadways, begging for food -- that is, candy -- but he did love the decorations, the costumes, and everything else.  It was the one day of the year that he could walk out with his true face on and no one would even blink!  He had even won some costume contests in years past -- although he was careful which ones to enter.  He could care less about the prizes, but if the presenter was some beautiful human... well, he was always up for that!

But this year was different.  This year, there was the detective.  

Lucifer really wanted to impress her.  There was something about her -- he really didn’t know what -- that had him thinking of her more and more, ever since the whole Malcolm incident.  He figured that Halloween would be the best time to impress her -- loosen her up a bit, show her a good time... and who knows where things would lead to, after that!  Maybe... a little horizontal dancing between the sheets?

So he dressed himself in an Armani black vested number with a snowy white shirt, no tie, in the hopes of dazzling his partner.  Figuring she could use a good dose of Luciferness, he next drove down to Penelope Decker’s beach house -- Chloe had said she’d be there in the afternoon -- and surprised her with himself.  

“Hello, Detective!” he said cheerfully as he waltzed through the door... and froze.

There were open boxes everywhere.  Boxes and boxes of... stuff... and things strewn everywhere.  It was as if a tornado had hit the house.  A harried detective poked her head out of Trixie’s room to glance at him before disappearing again.  Lucifer carefully wound his way through the mess, avoiding touching anything, until he had come up to the little spawn’s room.  Chloe was tossing things into a nearby box at a frantic pace.  She wore an old flannel shirt with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows, and jeans... and she never looked more beautiful to him.

“Grab a box and help me pack,” she said by way of greeting.  

Lucifer blinked.  How could she be working on the best night of the year?!  

“No no nonono,” he said as he pulled her away from her frantic packing and led her into the living room.  Looking her over, he noticed how tired she looked, her face pale and her hair in disarray, even though it was in her signature ponytail.  A sudden overwhelming urge to kiss away her exhaustion overcame him, and he quickly released her.  Bloody hell, where had _that_ come from?

She blew a lock of hair out of her face, which he found incredibly sexy.  “I’m really busy, Lucifer.  If you’re not going to help, then leave me alone.  I only have today while Trixie’s spending the night at her friend’s Halloween sleepover to get this all done.”

Lucifer was appalled.  “My dear Detective, this is All Hallow’s Eve!  You can’t possibly work tonight, of all nights!  Why, it’s practically a national holiday!  No one should work on the best night of the year!”

Her eyes narrowed at that.  “What the hell planet are you from, where Halloween is a national holiday?”

He blinked.  “It’s not?  Then it should be.  All Hallow's Eve is celebrated quite lavishly in Hell.”

She rolled her eyes.  “Whatever.  If you’re not going to help, then leave and let me get back to packing....”

Lucifer grabbed Chloe’s arm before she escaped back into her daughter’s room.  “No, my dear, you cannot work today.  Come.  We have other places to be.”

“What?!  Lucifer, I can’t --”

“Of course you can,” he soothed as he guided her out the front door.  “Don’t worry about this today.  Come, come!”

Although she kept trying to break free, he was relentless until she finally gave up and let him sit her in his Corvette. He even buckled the seatbelt for her... not because she couldn’t, but because he was afraid she’d leap out and escape if he didn’t.  Closing the car door after her, he hopped into the driver’s seat and took them away.

The “I’ll kill you for this” look she kept shooting him as he drove made him burn with desire.  Oh, how he loved her fire!  He considered pulling over and making hot, passionate love to her, but she’d probably shoot him.  Ooooh, now there was a thought!  He grinned, then glanced at her.  She did look tired, though.  No, what she needed was a little Halloween rejuvenation!  And _then_ maybe some sex....

The first stop was one of Los Angeles’s most exclusive spas.  Chloe refused to get out of the car, so he pulled her to her feet and threw her over his shoulder.  Grinning wickedly as she kicked and cursed him, he walked in and caught the eye of the owner.

“Lucifer!” the beautiful, dark-haired woman greeted him with a smile.  “What’s this?”

“Samantha, darling!” he said warmly.  He pointed at the very delectable derriere at his shoulder.  “The detective here wants the works -- full body deep tissue massage, your signature facial, everything.”

“I don’t want this!  I have work to do!” he heard Chloe’s frustrated voice grind out from behind him.  “Put me down, you ass!”

“Don’t listen to her, Samantha.  She’s very tired and desperately needs some pampering.”

“Perhaps a massage will put her in a better mood...?” Samantha asked with a grin.

“That’s the plan,” Lucifer said in his sexiest voice with a waggle of his eyebrows.  The owner laughed and led him to one of the rooms.  Very reluctantly he put the detective down, letting her body slide down his front very, very slowly so that he could feel every inch of her.  Arousal burned bright within him, and his eyes twinkled with devilish glee.

Without warning, the detective’s fist shot out and punched him in the face.  His head snapped back but he managed to keep to his feet.  “Bloody hell, Detective...!”

“I have work to do!  Let me out of here!” she raged.  Ooooh, her fire was so sexy!  It more than made up for the blow to his face.

“Absolutely, my dear!  After you’ve had your spa treatment, I’ll be more than happy to let you leave this facility.”

“You promise?”

“I give you my word,” he said with a sultry smile.  

Chloe stared at him for a long moment, her eyes narrowed in suspicion before she finally nodded.  Samantha pushed him out then, so he ambled over to the waiting area and picked up a magazine.

Two hours later, the detective emerged, looking refreshed and wonderfully relaxed.  Lucifer got to his feet, his face brightening at how lovely she looked.  Thanking Samantha and handing her a wad of hundreds, he grabbed Chloe’s hand and dragged her to the car.

“You look better,” he said kindly as he buckled her into the Corvette and hopped back into the driver’s seat.

“Thank you for that, Lucifer,” she said.  “I do feel better, but now I have to get back to work.”

“We’re not done yet,” he said as he drove through the streets of Los Angeles.

“But-- but --” she sputtered.  “You said you’d let me go home!”

Lucifer grinned.  “No, my dear.  I said I’d let you leave the spa.  And now....”

He pulled the car up to an exclusive boutique filled with lavish, beautiful Halloween costumes.  When Chloe refused to get out of the car, he sighed and once again threw her over his shoulder before making his way inside.  She beat on his back and rear, which was very... stimulating.

“Evelyn!” he called out.  “I have a customer for you!”

A petite young woman came rushing from the back.  “Hi, Lucifer! What can I do for you?”

“The detective here needs a costume for tonight.  Something really spectacular.  Maybe... a demon?”

“I am _not_ dressing up as a goddamned demon,” Chloe snarled.

Lucifer hid his disappointment.  “Well then... maybe something sexy....?  Cut really low at the bodice, and cut really high at the leg --”

“I am not dressing like a streetwalker!” she yelled.  “Put me down!”

“Leave it to me, Lucifer.  I’ll find something tasteful for her,” Evelyn said as she studied what she could see of Chloe with the eyes of a master artist.

“Very well, I leave her in your capable hands,” he said with a smile as he gave Chloe a hard spank on her rear, which had her yelping, before setting her down on her feet... slowly, like last time.  Oh, her body felt so good against his....!

And bam!  She punched him in the eye this time.  “Bloody hell, Detective!”

“You ass!  I am _not_ dressing up for Halloween!”

He sighed as he looked at her with his one good eye.  “You may as well face it, Detective.  You’re not going home until you at least share a cocktail and a dance with me at LUX tonight.”

“This is kidnapping!” she ground out through clenched teeth.

“Perhaps... but I guarantee you, I’ll bring you back to your home, safe and sound,” he purred in his best bedroom voice.  “If that’s what you really want....”

She lifted her chin defiantly.  “It is, you ass.”

Disappointment flooded through him.  “Oh.  Very well.”  Muttering under his breath, he said, “Bloody hell, Detective, you take the fun out of everything.”

“What did you say?!”

“I said you take the fun out of everything!  Bloody hell, come on, Detective!  It’s only one night,” he wheedled.  “Just let your hair down for one night....”

“Fine.  Fine!” she roared as she flung up her hands.  “But if I can’t finish all my packing tonight, I’m holding you personally responsible!”  She followed Evelyn to the back of the boutique.

An hour later, Chloe emerged looking like a princess... literally.  Evelyn had dressed her as Belle from Beauty and the Beast.  Chloe’s yellow off-the-shoulder dress was of the finest silk with pearls and lace, and her hair had been pulled up and held in place by a gold crown studded with diamonds.  Lucifer felt passion burn so hot within him that he thought he’d burst into flames right there.  He had never imagined that his detective could look so regal, so elegant, so... his.

“You look lovely, my dear,” he said, his voice dropping an octave from desire.

Chloe blushed prettily.  “I wish Trixie could see me like this.  She loves the Disney princesses....”

Lucifer whipped out his phone and took a photo of her.  “No worries, my dear.  She will see you as the princess you are.”

With hands shaking with excitement, he pulled out a wad of hundred dollar bills and handed them to Evelyn before escorting his beautiful partner to the Corvette.  He hoped her hairstyle wouldn’t be destroyed from the wind, what with the convertible’s top down, and all.  He’d drive slow.  

He drove _very_ slowly to LUX.  

He couldn’t help it -- the little human spawn were inundating the roadways, since it had grown dark.  Bloody hell, all he wanted was to peel that yellow silk confection off of the detective’s delectable body and make love to her all night long!  And these... little humans were gumming up the roads with their begging!  Ugh!

But at last Lucifer managed to get them to LUX.  The club was packed with clubgoers dressed in various costumes.  Most were wearing very revealing clothes... some wore hardly anything at all.  The club itself was decked out with Halloween decorations -- spiderwebs, skeletons, zombies -- and lots of stone, which made Lucifer think of his old home.  There was dry ice everywhere, even in the drinks, giving the whole club a foggy, mysterious air.

Lucifer proudly escorted Chloe down the stairs.  Everyone turned and gasped at her regal beauty, which made him stand even prouder, with his chest puffed out impossibly far.  He felt like the luckiest Devil on the planet!

The detective had to ruin the mood, though.  

“Okay, one dance and a drink and then take me back home,” she ordered as she marched up to the bar.

“But Detective, can’t you just relax for a little while?  Enjoy the ambience?” he asked.

Chloe glared at him.  “No.  I have to get all my stuff packed by tonight.  The movers are coming tomorrow to take everything to my new apartment.  I don’t have time to waste --”

Lucifer sighed.  “You aren’t wasting time.  This is much needed rest and relaxation.  Smile, Detective, and have a drink!”

He handed her a red, spooky cocktail with a devilish grin.  Staring suspiciously at him, Chloe took the drink and sipped it.  “Oh, this is good,” she said.  “What is it?”

His eyes sparkling, Lucifer said, “It’s an El Diablo.  You’re basically drinking me, although if you’re going to be doing that, I’d much rather you --”

“Okay, how about that dance!” she interrupted him as she slammed the drink onto the counter, grabbed him by the hand and yanked him onto the crowded dance floor.  The music was loud and fast, not quite what Lucifer had wanted to dance to with the detective in his arms, but to flag down the disc jockey would take him away from her....  And he never wanted to leave her side.

Bloody hell, there was _another_ of those strange notions that hit him from nowhere!

Shrugging the feeling off, he decided that they could make their own music.  Pulling Chloe impossibly close to him so that he could feel her entire body plastered against his, he started slow dancing.  She looked up at him with surprise.

“This is hardly a slow dance,” she said.

Smiling down at her, he said in a low, passionate voice, “It is to me.”

Chloe stared up at him, her eyes puzzled, but she didn’t pull away.  Instead, they looked deep into each other’s eyes, lost in their own world as the dancers around them gyrated to the frantic beat.  Something was happening -- Lucifer could feel it.  His heart beat a fierce tattoo, and his mouth went dry as he looked down at his princess detective, her cheeks flushed charmingly, her lips slightly parted, her eyes -- her beautiful aqua eyes -- half closed with a sultry expression.

Would she mind if he kissed her?  Oh, the temptation was so great....  If he just lowered his head a bit....  But no.  Something special was happening, and he knew that if he kissed her, it would be hot, passionate, deep... and would completely ruin the mood.

So, showing amazing restraint, Lucifer just kept on slow dancing.  He didn’t know how long they stayed like that -- minutes?  Hours?  -- before she finally pulled away with a laugh.  He felt the loss keenly, for he had never wanted the moment to end.  And then her walls went up, and his detective became all business.

“Okay, there was your one dance and drink.  And now I really have to be getting home,” she said in a no-nonsense voice.

“But Detective --”

She eyed him with narrowed eyes.  “You promised.”

His shoulders slumped.  “Oh, very well.”

The drive home was slow, again because of the bloody human spawn littering the roadway, but he didn’t complain.  The longer he spent with her, the happier he was.  When they reached the beach house, he helped her out of the car and walked her to the door.  

“Thank you, Lucifer,” she said quietly as she turned to him.  “I really appreciate the night out, but...”

“But?”

Heaving a big sigh, she said, “Now I have to work. I’m going to be pulling an all-nighter.”  She opened her door... and gasped.

The entire house had been neatly packed in boxes, and it was all stacked at the entry ready for the movers to come.  Chloe just gaped, then turned and gaped at her partner.  

“I took the liberty of calling in a favor,” he said modestly as she continued to stare at him.  “While you were getting your massage....”  She remained speechless, still staring at him.  It started to make him a little nervous.  Perhaps she was unhappy?  He fidgeted nervously.  “I thought... it would make you happy...?”

She broke into a wide grin, and unexpectedly yanked him down so that she could plant a kiss on his cheek.  “Most of the time you drive me up the wall, but every once in a while, you surprise me.”

Lucifer gaped at her kiss.  The contact of her lips on his stubble-lined cheek burned like a brand, and a wretched heat traveled up his neck and into his cheeks.  Before he could wrap his arms around her, she had pulled away to dance in front of the packed boxes.  

“Oh, I can’t believe it!” she cried.  Turning back to him she said, “Thank you!  This is the best Halloween ever!”

“Well, I gave you a trick, so now... do I get a treat?” he asked hopefully.  Maybe she’d take him upstairs to bed...?  Even if everything was all packed, he could still make love to her on the floor....

Laughing, she went to her purse and pulled out a candy bar.  Slapping it into his hand, she said, “There.  I was going to give it to Trixie when she got home tomorrow, but you deserve it more.  Happy Halloween, Lucifer.  You certainly made mine happy.”

The Devil stared at the candy bar in his hand, then back at her, stunned.  Not what he was expecting for a treat, but... for some reason he couldn’t fathom, it was all right.  A slow smile appeared on his face.  

Smiling at him, she said, “Good night, Lucifer.”

“Good night, Detective.”

Long after she had closed the door behind him and gone to bed, he stood on her entry porch and stared up at the stars.  He had made her happy, and that thought caused a funny warmth to course through his chest.  Glancing down at the candy bar still in his hand, he chuckled.  Tomorrow he was sure they’d go back to their old relationship of him driving her crazy and her arousing him to no end, but for today....

Today, he had made the detective happy, and that was all that mattered.

 


End file.
